Unlike speech in the English language, speech in the Mandarin Chinese language employs tonal variations to provide lexical disambiguation for the same phonetic pronunciation. There are generally four tones in Mandarin Chinese speech: a high level tone, a rising tone, a dipping tone, and a falling tone. Each tone is characterized by a corresponding tonal contour.